Meu doce irmãozinho
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Yaoi/twincest pra variar. Os dois últimos dias de Saga e Kanon antes que as ambições do mais novo os separasse por vários anos. Completa. Lemon, muito lemon antes da separação. Não me matem, rs.
1. Chapter 1

Saga tinha os olhos fechados. Kanon o tomava mais uma vez, e estava em um daqueles momentos em que parecia não ser dono de si. Gemia ardorosamente. Enlouquecia ao pensar que penetrava fundo aquele que tanto adorava. Sim, adorava: praticamente idolatrava, ou tavez mais.

- Ahn... Saga...

O mais velho, por sua vez, sequer gemia. Apenas de olhos fechados, respirando com um pouco mais de intensidade que o habitual, por causa do ato. O mais novo, porém, aturdia-se: considerava-se completamente entregue apenas ao que faziam. Seu coração mal se continha no peito. Repetia o nome do gêmeo mais velho sem parar.

Quando o clímax se acercou, então, parecia poder partir-se ao meio ou implodir, tamanha a energia que sentiu percorrê-lo. Gritou forte, adentrou com intensidade a cavidade mais uma vez, e se esvaiu em seiva branca. Em seguida, relaxando, sentiu sua noção de ser de Saga mais forte ainda. Suspirando mais algumas vezes, foi ao membro do irmão e o estimulou vezes seguidas. Saga contraiu o cenho, mordeu os lábios e enfim gemeu uma única vez, baixinho, quando enfim Kanon sentiu seus dedos fortes serem molhados com a essência do gozo do companheiro.

Deitou-se ao lado dele, beijando seu pescoço e ainda sussurrando coisas bonitas ao ouvido dele.

- Saga... eu te amo, Saga...

O primogênito continuou de olhos fechados e quieto, e Kanon interpretou isso como um cansaço em demasia. Mas era estranho... Saga andava muito quieto, mesmo. Bem, era certo que há cerca de uns seis meses antes, Saga estranhava também o fato de Kanon andar quieto demais.¹ Mas ele, Kanon, tinha um motivo: pensava no Mar, e não podia ainda revelar seus propósitos ao irmão, aquele fiel irmão, a cada dia mais sugado pelo serviço a Atena.

- Saga, vou tomar banho. Você quer vir comigo?

- Hum... vá lá que eu vou te encontrar.

- Por que não levanta agora?

- Cansado, Kanon. Estou vigiando Poseidon direto, e ainda encontro em casa um mancebo ávido, no auge de seus vinte anos, querendo todos os dias me devorar da forma mais intensa que sua mente pervertida pode conceber.

O mais novo sorriu, deliciado.

- Você também tem vinte anos. Também deveria querer "ser devorado" como eu, o "mancebo pervertido" aqui, quero com você. E eu também tenho lá as minhas obrigações como Cavaleiro de Atena.

- Sei. Mas sempre foi mais afobado pra essas coisas. Eu, por exemplo. Eu poderia ter ido dormir hoje... direto.

O caçula foi até o lóbulo da orelha direita do cansado gêmeo e a mordiscou de leve.

- Não gostou de hoje, Saga?

- Gostei, Kanon. Mas não "precisava". Tem vezes que faço mais pra satisfazer você mesmo. Mas tudo bem, valeu a pena, OK?

- OK... - foi até a bochecha direita de seu gêmeo e o beijou com ternura. Em seguida se levantou e foi à sala de banho. Pensando, como sempre.

"Apenas pra me satisfazer... que coisa! Sei que ele não é tão sexual quanto eu, mas é um jovem de vinte anos! Só pode estar com a mente preocupada com algum assunto sério, para querer dormir direto."

Logo chegou Saga na banheira. Kanon pensou que ele estaria estafado demais para um segundo "round", mas se surpreendeu ao olhar seu rosto. Estava desperto, a energia exalando intensamente de seu corpo jovem. Até um laivo de... malícia... pôde ser visto nos olhos de Saga. De Saga? Aquele Cavaleiro a quem diziam ser tão... puro?

- O que foi, Saga? Estava tão... exausto!

- Resolvi mudar de postura... o que acha?!

Sem esperar o gêmeo responder, Saga o tomou num beijo intenso e o deitou na parte mais grossa da banheira, entre a parede e a própria banheira, e o beijou mais e mais. Kanon se surpreendeu, mas pensou que finalmente o "fogo da juventude" havia aflorado no irmão e o feito despertar.

Após alguma estimulação, estavam de novo completamente excitados. O primogênito sentou-se à borda grossa e, com as pernas um pouco abertas, mostrando completamente a sua ereção, chamou Kanon a si com o olhar.

- Ué... - respondeu o mais moço, numa inocência fingida - mas você não queria "dormir direto"? Por que está assim?

- Fiquei com insônia de repente...

Tomando Kanon pelos cabelos, de maneira vigorosa, direcionou sua cabeça para o meio de suas pernas, demonstrando o que queria assim.

Kanon estranhou. Mesmo quando estava com vontade e tomava a iniciativa, Saga não era "direto" daquela maneira. Se bem que ele até estava gostando assim... pois tal "agarro" em seus cabelos não fora para machucar.

Succionou e lambeu o quanto pôde. Dessa vez Saga gemeu, sem reservas. Agora a loucura tomava conta era de si, já não sabendo mais quem era... e repentinamente tomou de novo os cabelos de Kanon, afastando a cabeça dele de seu membro. Olhou bem fundo em seus olhos e disse, quase em tom de comando:

- Agora vai, Kanon... mostre do que é capaz de fazer.

O caçula não esperou ser chamado uma segunda vez: sentou-se nas coxas de Saga e depois, vagarosamente, guiou o membro dele para dentro de si.

- É tudo, Kanon...! - disse Saga, impaciente, tomando os quadris do irmão com as mãos e enterrando o resto do menbro rapidamente dentro dele. Kanon gemeu.

- Ah, Saga... podia ter esperado mais um pouco... eu já ia colocar!

- Sem enrolação, Kanon. Faz logo!

O mais novo se surpreendeu, e iniciou os movimentos em cima dele, beijando-o no colo e no pescoço. Olhou seu rosto e viu que seus olhos ardiam num fogo intenso, forte, belo, aprazível. Totalmente o contrário do que era há apenas algum tempo atrás...

Ficaram ambos juntos, nesse ritmo, por mais um tempo; Kanon beijou a boca de Saga e o sentiu entrar firme e vigoroso em si. Os gêmeos seguiram um "ritmo solto" por bastante tempo. Apenas o que a vontade deles pedia e queria... e Kanon sentiu que era daquilo que Saga precisava... seguir sua própria vontade! Pois parecia tão reprimido...

Sem se segurar, Kanon beijou os ombros e o rosto corado e marcado de desejo do irmão. Amou-o como poucas vezes amaria. Adorou senti-lo cheio de vontade e principalmente tão "em sintonia" consigo próprio. No orgasmo que não demorou a vir, dada a intensidade do desejo de ambos, abraçaram-se intensamente e não saíram de tal enlace antes de dez minutos terem se passado.

Kanon riu de contentamento.

- Saga, isso foi fantástico! Nunca imaginei que depois daquela sua cara morna de há pouco, poderia se transformar em algo tão intenso, em tão pouco tempo!

O mais velho nada respondeu. Parecia ter voltado ao seu estado anterior. Ficou taciturno e cabisbaixo, de uma hora para outra.

Não querendo contrariá-lo, Kanon saiu de cima dele e foi se banhar. Saga ainda ficou um tempo no mesmo lugar, parado, sem reagir ou falar o que quer que fosse.

- O que você tem, irmãozinho? - perguntou o caçula, já começando a se preocupar.

- Ahn... nada.

- Se isto é nada... o que seria algo? Vamos Saga, tem algo de errado e não quer me contar. Justo pra mim?

O mais novo sentou-se ao lado do irmão na banheira, disposto a ficar ali até que Saga falasse. E mesmo assim o mais velho hesitou; afinal, aquilo era tão assustador, que não dizia nem a si próprio.

- Bem... Kanon... estou preocupado.

- Com o que?

- Sabe que o Grande Mestre quer escolher um sucessor a si, não é?

- É, sim. E eu tenho certeza de que será você.

- Mas eu não quero...

- Ah, quer sim, Saga!! Imagine, você mandando eu tudo isso aqui!! Ia ser maravilhoso, não?

- Não... Kanon, eu...

Interrompeu sua fala, sem pretensões de terminar o raciocínio. Teve medo. Algo que não imaginava poder ter.

- Não estou pronto, Kanon! É muita responsabilidade.

- Bah... até parece! Você cuida de toda a casa e de mim (a pior parte de todas, claro) desde os treze anos de idade. Além de suas responsabilidades de Cavaleiro, as quais não negligencia jamais (ao contrário do que faz comigo). Por que teme isto?

- Kanon... o poder do Grande Mestre não pode cair em mãos erradas.

- E a sua mão é a errada! A de Saga de Gêmeos, aquele que se dedica usualmente durante mais de quinze horas diárias às suas obrigações, e nas seguintes ainda come ou dorme pensando se falhou em algo! Ora, vamos!!

- Não é isso. Você jamais entenderia!

E como se sentindo contrariado, Saga levantou-se de um salto, banhou-se e saiu da banheira sem dizer mais nada. Sentia que havia algo de "diferente" em Kanon, o qual não queria lhe dizer, mas já ansiava pelo poder que o verde mar podia lhe dar. E Saga sentia isso; lia até em sua alma. Se ele contasse a Kanon, o irmão o tentaria a fazer algo pior...

E o mais novo sabia também. Sabia que, se Saga havia apresentado uma dualidade marcante e abrupta no momento sexual, apresentaria também uma dualidade maior ainda em todo o resto... até mesmo no zelo que sentia por Atena.

To be continued

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹ Vide a fic "Muito mais que palavras". Esta está ligada a ela diretamente. _

_Tá, a Gemini pirou. Com três fics pra atualizar ("Almas Gêmeas", "Muito mais que paixão II" e "Desprezo" - não esqueci desta última ainda!), ela vai e me inventa mais uma?? Rss... mas é assim mesmo, escrever não tem momento definido, nem forma. _

_Ah, gente, uma nota: no mangá/anime original, Saga e Kanon se separam aos 15 anos de idade, mas resolvi colocar aos 20, como já fiz em várias outras fics. Pra mim parece que o Kurumada pirou ao fazer as idades dos Cavaleiros, rs... uns baita homões de 13, 12 anos! E aqueles Saga e Kanon na época do Cabo Sunion, tão másculos, tão "homens", com 15? Ah, gente! Tomei a liberdade pra colocar um pouco mais velhos, né! Rs! _

_Espero que gostem! Já já atualizo o resto! xD E please, mandem reviews... :) _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	2. Chapter 2

II

No dia seguinte, após uma não tão longa noite de sono, Kanon acordou em sua cama, tateando-a. Encontrou-a vazia.

- Mas onde diabos está ele? Saiu sem mim mais uma vez?

Procurou na casa toda. Ninguém. E quando foi ver o sol para se certificar das horas, viu que o erro não era seu: as sombras da manhã ainda estavam tão oblíquas, que mal deviam passar das seis horas. Geralmente seu gêmeo saía quando ele se atrasava muito e demorava a responder seus chamados.

Lavou o rosto, comeu algo, vestiu suas roupas de treino e saiu enfim. Ao andar, procurava com o olhar todos os locais. Nada. Acostumado a tomar os caminhos mais secretos, por conta de seu forçado ocultamento, não tinha mesmo muita chance de vê-lo por ali...

Treinou o dia todo. Sozinho. Com as pedras, com os elementos da natureza, com a forte correnteza dos atóis que ali, nas proximidades, se encontravam. Ele os vencia. A todos, como se fosse um deus. Não se afogava, não era esmagado pelo peso das pedras que ocasionalmente caíam sobre si. Ele os controlava perfeitamente. A eles resistia, a eles enfrentava. E a eles os vencia sempre.

No entanto, sentia falta de treinar com Saga. Sim: apenas ele, seu irmão, outro deus, conseguia confrontá-lo com segurança. Mais do que todos os outros que treinaram consigo, pensando ele ser Saga. Mais do que qualquer outro elemento, um terremoto ou furação, uma inundação ou uma nevasca. Nenhum deles era tão páreo a si quanto Saga.

E por isso mesmo ele tanto o amava. E por isso mesmo se sentia tão só ali, no meio daquelas pedras, daquele mar, daquele turbilhão. Queria Saga consigo. Sabia que era uma dependência, e uma dependência daninha... pois em breve teria de assumir o que queria de fato: o controle. O domínio. Nada mais de ser escravo, porém senhor de si próprio. Nada além de ser senhor de seu destino.

E como... como tirar Saga daquela vida, se ele era cegamente fiel a Atena? Como fazê-lo ficar do seu lado? Bem... uma alternativa seria quando o Grande Mestre o escolhesse como seu sucessor. Kanon tentaria controlar as coisas também, sussurrando palavras a Saga... mas talvez não pudesse ser bem sucedido. Saga era honesto demais... jamais se renderia de fato aos seus apelos!

E assim, intrigado, querendo cortar as amarras da escravidão, observando o verde mar que se estendia diante dele e desejando que o mesmo o lavasse de todo o sofrimento que oprimia seu peito, Kanon foi a procura do posto onde Saga costumeiramente vigiava Poseidon. Não; nada lá também. Nada, aliás, em lugar algum.

- Onde se meteu?!

Voltou para casa, consternado. Foi tomar um banho e em seguida preparar algo pra comer. Depois, foi até a sala e finalmente o viu: recostado no sofá da sala, sem sua armadura, de olhos fechados. O semblante, apesar de cansado, parecia tranqüilo. Kanon queria satisfazer suas dúvidas rapidamente, porém decidiu fazer uma surpresa: foi pé ante pé até atrás de seu gêmeo e tampou seus olhos suavemente, com as mãos. Saga apenas sorriu, pois já sabia quem era ele desde muito antes.

- Tudo bem, Kanon, já sei.

O mais novo sorriu e levou seu rosto até ele, beijando-o no rosto.

- Onde passou o tempo todo?! Nem de manhã eu o vi!

- O Grande Mestre me convocou. A mim e a Aioros.

Um espasmo de felicidade invadiu o coração de Kanon.

- Saga... ele... ele finalmente indicou a você?!

- Não.

A expressão alegre do caçula imediatamente se desfez numa expressão de dúvida.

-... não? Mas...

-Aioros será o Grande Mestre.

- O que...?

A respiração de Kanon ficou ofegante. Como?! Aioros?! Todos queriam a Saga!

- Saga... ele...

- Deixe estar, Kanon. É melhor assim... eu não agüentaria o peso em minhas costas.

- Como "Deixa estar"?! Você ouve uma mensagem dessas sem oferecer nenhuma reação?! Você, que sempre se esforçou tanto?!

Kanon saiu correndo para o banheiro, uma lágrima furtiva escapando de seu olho. Encheu a banheira, retirou a roupa e se banhou furiosamente. Apenas a água... apenas ela era capaz de aplacar um pouco a seus momentos de fúria.

Mas daquela vez... daquela vez havia sido muito ruim. Mau demais a si! Que esperança ele teria de obter algum controle sobre o Santuário, enfim?

Esfregava, arranhava, escoriava a sua própria pele. Com força. Saga logo entrou no banheiro e o viu naquele estado flébil, louco, insano. Nem parecia o Kanon que desde sempre ele conhecia...

- Kanon, pare com isso!! Vai se machucar!

- Mais machucado do que estou por dentro não posso ficar!!

- Vamos!! Se eu não me importei, por que você se importaria tanto?!

O mais novo olhou ferozmente ao irmão. Em seguida vomitou-lhe no rosto as seguintes palavras:

- No fundo, você se importa!! Quer mentir a si mesmo e isso não acabará bem! Pensa que não conheço o brilho que vai em seus olhos?!

Esperando uma reprimenda pesada da parte do primogênito, Kanon sustentou o olhar a ele, esperando uma resposta sem temer. Mas Saga permaneceu calmo.

- Fique calmo, Kanon. Não se fira. Esfrie a cabeça e tudo parecerá melhor a si...

Tomando um pouco da água com as mãos, molhou o peito e os ombros de Kanon. Ao perceber a intenção de carinho que Saga tinha sobre si, ele recomeçou a chorar.

- Sei que é patético a um homem do meu tamanho, um guerreiro, chorar por isso. Mas... eu desejava tanto vê-lo como o novo Grande Mestre, Saga!

- Não... não é patético. O que você preferia: prender toda a energia desse pranto dentro de si, ou colocá-lo para fora, como faz agora? Não há problema... você é homem, e homem o suficiente pra assumir o que sente. Isto é digno de muitos guerreiros mais antigos do que nós...

Tomou da água morna e limpou os olhos do gêmeo. A seguir Saga também se despiu e entrou na banheira. Vendo-o tão triste, passou as mãos por seus cabelos e o acariciou no rosto. Kanon não aguentou muito tempo sem o contato estreito que ele podia lhe proporcionar: trouxe-o para si e beijou de leve seus lábios.

- O mundo se mostra muito cruel, Saga... e ao que parece, conforme o tempo passa, eu só posso confiar plenamente em você... meu doce irmãozinho.

Ambos se abraçaram e não demoraram a se beijar e acariciar com intensidade. O mais velho parecia querer transmitir sua energia vital a Kanon através das carícias, pois sentia-o exaurido por dentro... e queria ajudá-lo. E realmente o mais novo já se sentia melhor, como se o mundo inteiro pudesse ruir, e ele e Saga pudessem sobrar no meio de tal "ilha": contanto que houvesse ele, todo o resto poderia sumir, desaparecer ou traí-lo. Saga era a única coisa que lhe importava de fato.

Continuando daquele modo por mais tempo, logo viram que não conseguiriam sair da banheira sem se entregarem um ao outro novamente. Saga estranhava um pouco o fato de, todos os dias agora, os dois fazerem amor. Não eram tão "assim" há uns meses atrás, mas a coisa andava de tal maneira, que eles simplesmente não se continham. "Bem, de qualquer maneira indica que somos unidos, e que queremos bem um ao outro...", pensou ele, entre uma e outra mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha de seu gêmeo.

Após algum tempo de estimulação, Kanon passou as pernas pelos quadris de Saga.

- Pensei que quisesse me tomar hoje, Kanon...

- Não... quero que você desempenhe esse papel.

- E por que?

- Porque desejo ser guiado por você... e sentir-me seu... completamente seu... abandonar-me aos seus cuidados e simplesmente desfrutar deles.

Sorrindo, o mais velho beijou o companheiro nos lábios e direcionou o membro para dentro do caçula. Ele gemeu, segurando firmemente em seus braços. Devagar, Saga iniciou os movimentos dentro dele e o masturbou, usando o bom e velho óleo de amêndoas que eles guardavam no banheiro. Sempre se preocupava muito com o que o irmão sentia também... não apenas com o seu próprio orgasmo. No entanto, era mais calmo e controlado por natureza e, portanto, muitas vezes quem demonstrava reações exacerbadas era Kanon.

Enquanto o penetrava, agora já com um pouco mais de intensidade, acariciava seu corpo com a mão livre e continuava a masturbá-lo. Kanon gemia, arranhava suas costas e movia seus quadris com ardor, como se intentasse se aproximar desesperadamente do irmão. Conforme o ato foi evoluindo e sua tensão aumentando, ele começou a parecer estar louco, descontrolado: quase gritava, entre emocionado e altamente excitado que estava.

As reações de Saga foram mais brandas, como já era de se esperar: ele apenas gemeu baixo algumas vezes, mordeu os lábios e aumentou um pouco o ritmo das investidas dentro do outro.

Antes que pudesse dar conta de algo, Saga ouviu seu nome ser proferido com intensidade pelo companheiro e em seguida a cavidade dele se contraiu em seu membro, seguida da familiar seiva branca que acompanha o clímax dos homens. Era quase sempre assim... quando não gozavam juntos, Kanon sempre "ia" primeiro, tão exaltado era.

Movendo-se já bastante rápido no irmão, Saga também não se conteve por muito tempo: atingiu finalmente o orgasmo, repetindo o nome do gêmeo assim como o companheiro fizera. Em seguida, suspiraram de exaustâo e, também, satisfação.

- Meu doce irmãozinho... - repetiu Kanon, deliciado, sentindo-se seguro de uma forma que não sentia com mais nada ou ninguém. Era como pisar em um solo firme e saber, apenas pela intuição, que aquele era o seu lugar, o seu território, a sua base definitiva e certa, e nela podia construir a sua casa, o seu lar, pois ela jamais o atraiçoaria ou desabaria. Assim era a sua amizade e relacionamento com Saga.

Demorou um pouco para o mais velho sair de dentro do irmão, acarinhando-o ainda, beijando de leve seus ombros, seu peito, seu rosto.

Após fazerem mais um pouco de companhia um ao outro, eles se levantaram e foram tomar banho. Após tal momento, porém, Kanon lembrou-se, como se houvesse voltado de uma amnésia, que Saga não havia se tornado o Mestre. Seu semblante tornou-se furioso e maligno outra vez. Se Saga o visse, estranharia sem titubear.

"Deixa estar", disse para si mesmo em pensamento. "Antes senti-me derrotado, triste. Mas com esta energia vital que Saga me doou durante nosso ato de agora, me sinto forte... sim, renovado! Com raiva, porém renovado. E capaz, muito capaz, de executar uma vingança...

Sorriu lugubremente e foi vestir sua roupa, preparado para a parte vespertina dos treinos.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mais um capítulo e essa fic acaba. Curtinha mesmo. xD _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	3. Chapter 3

Após o banho, os gêmeos se vestiram apropriadamente para as atividades da tarde. Saga estava incumbido da vigilância de Poseidon nos últimos tempos, e para tanto deveria ir completamente armado. Já Kanon não tinha uma tarefa definida, e portanto pediu para acompanhar Saga.

- Hum... tome cuidado, Kanon. Pessoas estranhas não podem vê-lo.

- Está bem.

O gêmeo de Saga mal disfarçava sua indignação ante todos aqueles protocolos, mas decidiu se conter e disfarçar. Afinal, já tinha todo um plano delineado em sua mente...

Foram ambos pelos caminhos ermos, os quais o caçula sempre tomava. Não muito tempo depois, chegaram ao local do posto de Saga: o Cabo Sunion. Em tempos mais antigos, aquele local era conhecido por ser o limiar entre os domínios de Poseidon e de Atena. Ao lá aportarem, o primogênito fez o que sempre fazia ao ser encarregado da vigilância: postou-se na parede rochosa e... vigiou.

Kanon esperou para ver se ele faria algo diferente, mas não fez. Ficaram ali, praticamente imóveis, por duas, três, quatro horas. Aquilo aborreceu o espírito ativo e dinâmico de Kanon. E aproveitou o ambiente para começar a articular seu plano...

- Que coisa chata, Saga! É isso que faz durante quinze horas diárias?!

- Se Atena ordena... sim, é o que faço.

- Tenha dó, Saga! Um homem tão forte e capacitado, colocado pra fazer um monte de nada o dia todo?

O mais velho olhou severamente a seu gêmeo.

- Não é "monte de nada". Rumores dizem que algo no Reino de Poseidon se agita e quer sair. Caso esse "algo" saia, a região deve estar bem guardada.

- Sabe o que é "logo" aos deuses e a todos esses Altos Sacerdotes? Pode ser hoje. Pode ser daqui há uma década ou um século. E se for daqui há um século? Terá jogado sua vida fora em quinze horas diárias de espera por algo que nunca terá ocorrido?! Vamos, Saga! Treinou comigo durante cinco árduos anos para se resumir a um mero vigilante?!

- É um trabalho muito honroso, Kanon!

- Honroso! Sei! É honroso e está jogando toda a sua juventude fora! Imagine alguém no pleno vigor da força física, experiente em técnicas variadas, com um mente brilhante como você... apenas vigiando! É por isso que chega morto em casa: exaurido por esta rotina frustrante e sem maiores significados!

- Pois bem, Kanon! Se deseja se ausentar de tal rotina extenuante e tediosa, volte a treinar sozinho! Assim você pode destruir pedras, reverter a maré, fazer toda a atividade física que seu "vigor da juventude" exige!

- Não... sozinho não... afinal, são quinze horas sem você...

Kanon aproximou-se de Saga e acariciou sua face esquerda. O mais velho não se demonstrou muito disposto, afinal o irmão havia acabado de insultar seu trabalho. Mas quando o caçula o beijou nos lábios, não se retirou ou resistiu.

O suave ósculo logo se transformou numa imensa e intensa demonstração de carinho e desejo. O caçula passou a abraçar e acariciar o corpo de Saga, mesmo coberto pela armadura como estava. No entanto, o mais velho não deixou as coisas irem muito longe. Afastou Kanon de si e voltou a seu posto.

- É hora de trabalho, Kanon. Não devemos ficar nos acariciando agora.

- Hora de trabalho?! Chama isso de trabalho?! Ora! Confesse: a única hora do dia em que sente prazer de viver é quando está comigo. E não falo apenas de quando fazemos sexo. Você sabe a liberdade que minha simples presença lhe inspira!

- Já chega, Kanon! Mas que inferno! Vive sob a proteção de Atena e do Mestre, e não sabe reconhecê-los!

- Não, não sei! E como saberia, vendo você se tornar isto?! É praticamente impossível ser "grato a eles", Saga!

- Para quê então permanece neste serviço?! Vá embora! Viva a sua vida longe daqui. Sendo um Cavaleiro formado como é, não precisará dar satisfações a ninguém quanto à sua saída.

- Eu já lhe disse... sozinho não posso ir!

- Não conte comigo. Eu pertenço ao Santuário e à Atena.

- Mais do que pertence a mim?! Ama-os mais do que a seu irmão, Saga?!

- Digo-lhe apenas que prestei um juramento divino quando tomei esta armadura pela primeira vez. O mesmo juramento que você fez! E portanto, digo que abandonaria a meu irmão por eles.

- Você... me abandonaria?!

- Sim, caso fosse necessário.

O olhar e as palavras austeras de Saga fizeram as pernas de Kanon fraquejar. Até suas mãos tremeram de uma forma singular, como se houvesse levado uma facada no peito. No entanto, o olhar e postura doloridos de Kanon logo foram substituídos por uma raiva repentina e intensa.

- Filhos da puta! - gritou ele, sem se importar com decoro ou boa linguagem - Eu os odeio, sem precedentes! Eu os odeio!!

- Odeia quem, Kanon?!

- Odeio o Mestre e Atena! Sim, odeio!! E se fosse você, com todo o acesso que tem aos aposentos de Atena, mataria os dois sem titubear!

Em sua raiva, o caçula revelou de súbito todo o seu plano. Antes de "cozinhar bem" a mente de Saga. E este foi seu maior erro...

Mal Kanon havia terminado a frase, sentiu um soco certeiro em seu rosto. Foi ao chão num baque seco, sem poder esperar o impacto. Ele havia feito aquilo? O irmão em quem tanto confiava havia batido em si fora de um treino?

- Repita o que disse, Kanon!

O mais novo sentia-se cada vez mais ferido pelas palavras duras e sem compaixão de Saga. Seu gêmeo querido havia sido tanto a si, e por tanto tempo, que não podia conceber perdê-lo. Mas a raiva por senti-lo se esvair para Atena enfim o despertou, e ele reagiu.

- Sim, matar ao Mestre e a Atena recém-encarnada! Aquele velho tolo não soube reconhecê-lo! Eu, sendo idêntico a você na aparência, poderia até mesmo ajudá-lo. Já imaginou? Nunca mais teríamos trava alguma nos impedindo de ser quem somos, e de dominar a todas essas forças disponíveis, as quais estão nos sendo privadas!

Um novo golpe interrompeu as palavras dele. Kanon não pensou: apenas se levantou e encarou o irmão.

- Saga! Você quer isto, o poder! Não apenas vigiar e vigiar, mas usar efetivamente o poder que lhe foi conferido. Quanto mais você nega seu anseio, mais se vê que o brilho presente em seus olhos é igual ao meu!!

Um terceiro e derradeiro golpe atingiu Kanon, e nao somente o derrubou, mas fez com que desfalecesse. O mais novo dos Cavaleiros de Gêmeos não podia crer... sua mente, antes de se apagar por completo, só conseguiu pensar em Saga. Mas não naquele algoz que lhe afligia naquele exato momento: pensou na figura consoladora e sorridente de apenas algumas horas atrás, doando-lhe energia na banheira que seria, pos mais de seis anos, o último ninho de amor dos dois. E num último suspiro interno, o qual não teve tempo de se externar pelos lábios de Kanon, ele finalmente perdeu os sentidos por completo.

Quanto a Saga, tomou o irmão nos braços. Seu rosto ostentava uma expressão severa, mas os olhos fraquejavam. Afinal de contas, era seu irmão... seu amor... seu companheiro inseparável desde o ventre da mãe.

- Infelizmente não posso deixá-lo solto - disse ele, de si para si, após algum tempo lembrando-se enfim de seu dever como Cavaleiro - Ele aparentou falar sério; e se qualquer coisa suceder a Atena por causa dele, eu serei cúmplice caso não faça coisa alguma para impedir.

Resoluto e ainda com o gêmeo nos braços, rumou para um local perto dali onde, sabia, Atena estaria a salvo. Mas não Kanon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O caçula dos gêmeos começou a despertar. A princípio não abriu os olhos; apenas sentiu o familiar cheiro de saga, pois sua cabeça estava deitada sobre o ombro do irmão. Por um momento pensou estar acordando ao lado dele, pois dormiam juntos e abraçados. Mas a dor no abdômen, causada pelo último soco de Saga na discussão, o fez lembrar de tudo num único lampejo de memória.

Pensou estar sendo carregado para casa por um Saga meio arrependido, mas se enganava. antes de se resolver a abrir os olhos ou reagir, sentiu-se jogado ao chão sem cuidado ou delicadeza, fazendo um "baque" com o impacto. Isto foi o suficiente para acabar de despertá-lo, mas não o salvou... pois seu irmão logo fechou a grade do local onde se encontrava, e nada mais poderia abrí-la. Nem mesmo o próprio Saga.

Kanon se levantou e percebeu tudo. Aquela era a famosa Cela do Cabo Sunion, local onde os antigos prisioneiros de Atena eram acondicionados.

- Saga!! - bradou Kanon, postando-se nas grades inutilmente, tentando arrancá-las - Está louco?! Nenhum ser humano pode destruir esta prisão através de meios próprios!

- Eu sei disso. E é por esta razão que o trouxe para cá. Apenas aqui você e suas mãos poderão ficar longe de Atena, ou de lhe fazer mal.

- Mas, Saga!! Você sabe... sabe que este local está abaixo do nível do mar, e que sequer um Cavaleiro de Ouro pode viver sem oxigênio caso... caso a água invada e cubra toda a cavidade!

- Foi você quem escolheu assim.

- Não!! As mãos que me aprisionaram foram as suas!! Saga, me tire daqui!!

- Isto já não me compete. Você apenas sairá daí caso os deuses assim queiram, e o libertem.

- Eu morrerei, e você sabe bem disto!! Seu... miserável orgulhoso, como eu o odeio!! É tão orgulhoso que nem geme quando está prestes a gozar comigo na cama!!

O caçula deu uma cusparada para o lado, como para simbolizar seu desprezo pela atitude "dúbia" de seu irmão. Saga permaneceu indiferente, ou assim pareceu que foi.

- Quem colocará em meu lugar em sua cama enquanto eu agonizar aqui e depois finalmente morrer?! - disse Kanon, num acesso abrupto de raiva - Hein?! Quem! Ao menos me realize este último desejo!

- Ninguém. Você sabe que odeio sua atitude, mas amo sua pessoa.

- Mentira!! Quem ama não fere, não mata! Tolo desprezível, eu odeio ainda amar você!!

- Tolo é você, Kanon! Pois qualquer homem sabe que alguém apenas ama de fato quando é capaz de abdicar da pessoa amada. Se faço isso, é para tentar salvar sua alma em detrimento de seu corpo!

- Salvar minha alma!! Quando não é sequer capaz de salvar a sua!! Sim, ó orgulhoso Saga, pois apesar de toda a sua pose, você também deseja tudo que eu desejo. E quando tal sombra finalmente o dominar... será tarde demais para aceitar meu plano! Pois estarei morto!!

- Ora cale-se, difamador!

E num último esforço, o primogênito voltou-se e foi embora tentando não olhar para trás. Mas nesta hora um acesso louco, intenso, sem controle, tomou a mente de Kanon e ele gargalhou. Seu riso tenebroso reverberou pelas pedras e pelas paredes rochosas, como se elas lhe respondessem em desafiante maldade. Neste fatídico momento, o mais velho virou para trás e o viu, condenado e poderoso, preso e livre, louco e lúcido, belo e terrível. Kanon.

Sabia que já não era mais seu. Mas ao mesmo tempo um "fio" mórbido, de gêmeos, os unia como um cordão umbilical. E através dele Kanon, e somente ele, viu os olhos vermelhos da criatura que Saga criara em si com suas frustrações e energias estagnadas, e tal ser pérfido lhe sorriu.

Num controle tênue porém ainda presente, a face benigna de Saga fez com que o corpo dele, agora disputado por duas personalidades igualmente poderosas, virasse as costas e enfim fosse embora. A partir daí, a morte tomaria conta do coração de Saga em seu corpo vivo, e o entregaria ao delírio: ele, em seu vazio imenso, cumpriria exatamente a vontade de seu irmão ao matar o Mestre e tentar matar Atena, embora pensasse já ser "tarde demais"...

Mas Kanon não saberia daquilo; sequer naquela hora, onde apenas enxergava morte iminente. Após seu delírio louco, onde viu plenamente o que a alma do irmão escondia, caiu em si diante da visão da realidade. Saga o estava deixando, e para morrer.

- Saga... Saga, eu sei que quer voltar! Saga, a sua imagem no espelho se partiu a partir de agora! Não conseguirá trilhar seu caminho sem mim, eu sei!! Maldito seja, você é um ordinário! Nós nascemos juntos, e é capaz de me deixar aqui só enquanto a noite chega, para se deitar sem mim!! Saga!!

Grande parte do "discurso" de martírio de Kanon não foi ouvido pelo mais velho, já bastante longe da Cela, caminhando sem parar, mas o último brado foi ouvido: seu nome brotando dos lábios desesperados de seu gêmeo e espalhando lamento pelas rochas e pelo mar. Tal grito foi o que fez a face perversa de Saga alimentar-se o suficiente para ser maior do que a própria personalidade de Saga, e dominar por completo o corpo do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Mas o prisioneiro, após aquele grito, sentiu o real peso do abandono total sobre seus ombros, e pela primeira vez. Havia sofrido muito em sua breve vida, mas em cada momento difícil havia o ombro amigo de Saga para o acolher e consolar. E naquela hora... não apenas havia a ausência de Saga, mas também a consciência de que ele o havia entregado a tal maldita situação.

Suas forças enfim esvaíram-se. Ele escorregou ao chão e ali ficou por horas que não soube contar. A noite enfim chegou, a primeira sem seu irmão desde quando haviam sido concebidos no ventre da mãe. A obsessão o prejudicara grandemente: se Saga havia sido a Vida até então, o que seria Kanon sem ele?

Não precisava de tal resposta, pois segundo seu próprio julgamento, morreria em breve. Mesmo assim, lutaria pela Vida até o último momento. Não entregaria sua vida facilmente; não para a deusa que tirara tão cruelmente seu irmão de si!

A maré começou a chegar, e ele teve de se levantar. O mar, inexorável, subia, subia... e pensar que antigamente suas visitas ao Mar o enchiam de esperanças... agora sobrava apenas a Morte, e no limiar de uma noite tão escura...

Kanon tentou se concentrar nos bons momentos. De que adiantaria pensar em coisas ruins? Se pouca vida lhe restava, que ela fosse prazerosa na medida do possível... se é que poderia haver prazer em uma tortura semelhante à de ser enterrado vivo.

Pensou no Saga que conhecera na infância e na adolescência, e ainda na idade adulta jovem, a qual mal havia começado a viver. Era aquele Saga de quem queria se lembrar... era aquela a última memória que gostaria de ter.

"Sim...", pensou ele, quase sorrindo, a água chegando quase em seu pescoço. "Pensarei que morreu ou viajou hoje à tarde, logo após nosso banho juntos. Pensarei que o maldito Grande Mestre, ou um de seus asseclas, me prendeu aqui. É melhor... e pensar em como seria bom morrer com Saga triste, impossibilitado de me salvar, porém desolado em me ver morrer... e guardar a lembrança e o calor de cada abraço seu, e de cada vez em que ele disse me amar... e acreditar que é perfeitamente impossível que tenha sido ele a me punir."

Duas lágrimas solitárias escorreram pelo rosto de Kanon, e caíram na água do mar, e se perderam na imensidão salgada para sempre, não podendo ser lidas por pessoa alguma.

"Acreditarei", continuou ele, de si para si em pensamento, "Acreditarei até o último instante que Saga ainda está comigo... minha última lembrança será dele sendo o meu bom, conhecido e doce irmãozinho..."

"Meu doce irmãozinho...!"

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Ai gente... me apertou o coração agora! Sabemos que o Kaninho não morreu, mas essa cena final ficou triste pra caramba, né? _

_Mais uma fic concluída! Espero que tenham gostado! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
